Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for compensating probe misplacement, and in particular, to a method for compensating probe misplacement caused by thermal expansion.
Related Art
In the field of wafer testing, a to-be-tested element needs to be heated to a particular temperature, to meet some particular testing requirements. In this case, because a probe itself is made of metal and has a relatively long length, thermal expansion may occur. As a result, although a tip of the probe and the to-be-tested element are aligned at normal temperature, misplacement may occur after the temperature rises to a high temperature.